


None The Wiser

by YouAreTheBrightest234 (TransLucas)



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Fear of Dentists, Gen, Medical Procedures, Needles, No Plot/Plotless, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Steve Rogers is a Good Guy, Superfamily (Marvel), This Is STUPID, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Vomiting, Why Did I Write This?, Wisdom Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransLucas/pseuds/YouAreTheBrightest234
Summary: Peter gets his wisdom teeth out.





	None The Wiser

**Author's Note:**

> this is fucking dumb but i was driving home and i got really excited about it. 
> 
> mostly inspired by my friend who just got his wisdom teeth out oops

Peter sat in the chair nervously, staring at the tray of tools that the doctors had (badly) tried to hide. He tapped his fingers rhythmically like he always did when he was anxious and Tony was almost 100% sure he was biting the inside of his cheek. He chuckled slightly, but he honestly felt really bad for his son.

* * *

"Dad, please! I don't need to, honestly."

Tony laughed, "Really, Peter? You've been in pain for weeks!" Peter looked away sheepishly and tried to avoid holding his aching jaw, "It's not that big a deal. Right, Steve?"

Steve shrugged, looking up from his phone at the kitchen table, "I wouldn't know, I still have mine."

"What? Wouldn't the military make you get them out?"

Steve shrugged, taking a bite of his sandwich, "Nope. Back then, it was pretty much a death sentence."

When the two men turned back to Peter, he was pale and his hands were trembling. Before Tony or Steve could say a word, he dashed to the bathroom and surrendered the contents of his stomach.

Steve helped him clean up and Peter leaned against the bathtub with his knees up, cradling his head in his hands.

"Pete, it was totally different when I was a kid. They've got anesthesia and pain meds now. You won't feel anything and you won't remember it at all."

Peter was silent and just leaned into Steve's chest.

* * *

 

"Okay, Peter, so it says that you suffer from anxiety attacks?"

Peter just nodded, not trusting his voice to speak.

The nurse nodded, "Alright, we're going to give you some diazepam to relax you a little bit. This is just so you don't have a panic attack when we try to put you under, okay?"

Peter nodded again and flinched as the long needle was stuck into his arm. It took about a minute for them to fully inject the Valium and Peter squeezed his eyes shut tightly. Tony placed a hand on his and Peter seemed to relax a little.

After about 10 long, anxious minutes, Peter was completely relaxed. His tense muscles released and Tony felt a little better, knowing his son wasn't going to be anxious anymore.

The nurse came back in and smiled, probably trying to put Peter at ease, "Okay, Peter, we're going to put this mask on and you're going to take a nap, okay?"

"Okay." Peter said quietly.

The nurse slipped the mask over his nose, "Count backwards from 10, Peter."

Peter's fingers curled around Tony's as he counted in a quiet voice that tapered off into unconsciousness.

Tony left the exam room and took a seat next to Steve in the waiting room, sighing.

Steve looked up as Tony sat down, "How's he doing?"

"No panic attack, but I wouldn't rule one out after the Valium wears off."

Steve looked worried, "They gave him Valium?"

Tony shrugged, "Just to be safe, I guess."

Steve just nodded and they settled into the wooden chairs to wait for Peter.

* * *

 

Steve adjusted his position on the couch, making sure Peter's head was elevated enough. Peter's head was lay gently on Steve's chest and he was asleep.

Tony slipped a mug of coffee into Steve's hand as he sipped his own and gently brushed Peter's hair out of the way. Slowly, Peter sat up and rubbed his eyes tiredly, "Dad, my face hurts." He mumbled.

Tony chuckled lightly as he pulled the Vicodin off the shelf.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't even make Peter funny on gas this is such bullshit what am i doing


End file.
